Destiny, love and hope
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Percy get's fired from work, and goes driving off into the woods. There, he finds a little girl named Thalia. Will she bring them joy, or trouble? What will the Gods think?
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I can't believe that Annabeth and I have a place in Maine! I've always wanted to go there, mostly because it's surrounded by water and I want to be a marine biologist. But also because I love the forest that surrounds our cabin in the woods. It's peaceful out here, and she couldn't agree more. She decided to give up being a architect, despite my protest, to become a singer-songwriter and guitarist. She said the view of the forest changed her mind, and that her mother would understand.

Now, I would lying if I said I haven't been considering going into music, I'm a very good guitarist and song-writer, and I can hold a tune pretty well, but I love the sea more than anything, so I decided to stay in marine biology. She pouted of course, but we really do need the money. Not really bad, but just for some to spend on each other. I know, twenty years old and we don't have kids. It's not that we haven't tried, but for some reason, we just can't. Both of us are deeply sadden that we can't have kids, but we'll get by...somehow.

I was just about to get into the mini sub to go exploring a pod of whales, when my manager, Bert calls me up. Strange, I don't recall doing anything wrong.

"Percy, and it kills me to say it, but I have to let you go. Someone placed a form in saying you were feeding the animals harmful toxins. Now, I know you wouldn't do that. But until I can get your name cleared, it's company policy." I just stare at him, not believing my ears.

"I'm fired?" I whisper. He nods, his face showing real sadness.

"I'm sorry Percy. I'll do what I can to get you back. You'll be given this months check, totaling to about fifty thousand dollars. And this company will fight for you. But I can't let this pass me by, even if it didn't happen." I nod, and offer my hand, still in shock that I'm being fired for doing something I never did. He looks at me.

"A hand shake won't do it Percy." he said, walking up to me and embracing me in a hug. He must be sadden by this, he rarely gives his employees a hug. As I leave, everyone wishes me luck, and that they'll testify for my favor in the upcoming court hearing. Of course, I won't be allowed to speak, but I'm fine with that. Instead of driving strait home, I drive to the woods, like I always do when I'm upset or angry. Never at Annabeth, just at life in general.

I drive into a trail, designed specifically for small cars, and park at a little cove. I smile as I get out, remembering writing my wife's song here, _Sunset Cove._ We were eighteen and just married. I showed her this cove, and she fell in love with the sights, and, as she puts it, more in love with me. That's where I got the inspiration.

"Daddy?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see this cute little baby girl, struggling to walk more than five feet. She's not dirty, but she is bruised. Did someone beat her?

"Daddy?" She asks again. I look around, thinking someone else was there. Finding no one, I felt something on my leg. I look down, seeing her hugging my leg. I bend down and look at her. She can be no more then two or three years old. Who would leave her out here all alone?

"Daddy, up! Up!" She squeals. I pick her up, and she claps her little hands together. I smile at the little sight. She calls me daddy, and is just a little bundle of joy, I can't help but love her right away. Who ever abandoned her must have been heartless.

"Daddy, hwngry." She says. I smile again.

"Alright honey. But can you tell daddy your name?" I ask. She beams a smile at me.

"Thalia!" She shouts, gleefully. Thalia, a perfect name for her. I always wanted to name a girl, if we had one, Thalia, after friend and huntress, Thalia Grace.

"Well Thalia, mommy will be here soon. Want to see her?" I ask, poking her stomach. She giggles and nods her head yes. Annabeth will be here soon too. About three minutes. I point to her and say that mommy will come out of those trees soon. I set her down, and she starts stumbling to the clearing. After three minutes to the dot, Annabeth walks into the clearing. She doesn't see Thalia slowly walking toward her till she hugged her leg.

"Mommy!" She yells, still hugging her leg. The look on Annabeth's face is priceless. Annabeth just freezes, looking at the girl who called her mommy. When she didn't pick her up, Thalia started crying for me. I ran up, and picked her up.

"It's okay angle, mommy is just shocked." I tell her. Annabeth looks at me funny.

"She found me and called me daddy. I had no choice but to fall in love with her. We can finally be parents Annabeth! Who would just leave her here beside two idiot parents?" I explain to her. She asks for her name.

"Thalia." She smiles.

"Thalia, mommy didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry sweetie." She whispers to her, running her hand though her hair. Thalia turns around, reaching out to Annabeth. She takes her, and her face immediately brightens. I smile, already knowing what she's thinking.

"Mommy, hwngry." She says, playing with one of Annabeth's curls. She smiles again.

"What do you want, baby?" She asks. Thalia seems to think for a minute.

"Burger!" She shouts. We can't help but laugh. She is just so damn cute.

"Alright baby. Let's get you home and daddy will make burgers." She sequels with joy, causing both of us to smile. Finally, we have a family.

* * *

**Longest chapter I wrote yet. R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

I have to drive, as the little baby is on Percy's lap in the backseat. When I got the text that Percy was fired, I was pissed at the company. But once I found this little one hugging my leg, calling me mommy, all my anger disappeared. And I'm glad Percy found her, now we can finally have a family. But why is she covered in bruises? If I ever find out who did, I will kill them. With out a second thought.

"Mommy, daddy's gone!" She cries to me. I look in the mirror, and I find Percy's head in his shirt. He's trying to play with her, and she is actually thinking he's gone. Well, I'm going to have to tease Percy for making our little princess cry.

"Percy, I think I see a blue cookie outside." I say, already knowing what will happen.

"STOP THE CAR!" He shouts, before slamming his head into the window. He forgot to take his head out of his shirt, and to open the door. Mission accomplished. Thalia stops crying as he yell's out in pain.

"OW! ZEUS THAT'S SMARTS!" He shouts, causing me and little Thalia to laugh.

"Wait, mom's still in New York. Little she devil." He mumbles under his breath, rubbing his now sore forehead.

"Well, don't make her cry next time seaweed brain." I laugh. That causes Thalia to giggle and point at Percy.

"Daddy is a seaweed brwain!" She shouts, making me laugh harder.

"Thanks wise girl." I hear him say. Again, Thalia giggles, but points at me this time.

"Mama is wise giwl!" She shouts gleefully. Great, a little copy cat. We'll have to watch what we say around her. Sadly, this destroyed Percy, who is laughing his head off. I hit the brake, causing him to hit the passenger side seat.

"Really?!" I shouts, rubbing his head again. Thalia just laughs some more. I laugh before speaking to Percy.

"Hey, in all honesty, I'm really glad you found her." I say, and I mean it. It sucks that we can't have any of our own. We looked for kids to adopt, of course, but none fit what we were looking for. They were either too shy, or too mean. One kid stole a twenty out of my purse just to buy candy and soda.

"I know. I'm glad too." He says, smiling as the little gift puts her head on his chest, yawning. I wish I brought a camera with me. That was one that I wanted on the wall above the couch.

"Let's get this one home. She still needs to eat before she sleeps." I say.

"No food mama. Twred." She mumbles, before falling asleep on his chest. Now I really want my camera. The look on Percy's face is like a dad's should be, love and caring. He looks at me.

"Let's get home. She should be awake by the time we get home." He whispers. I nod, and start driving again. This is the start of a once in a life time adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

Like I said, the little girl woke up as soon as we drove up the driveway. She started jumping up and down, squealing out of joy. I smile as I keep a light grip on her, making sure she won't fall.

"Hwngry daddy!" She shouts. Boy, for a little one she has a good pair of lungs.

"Daddy will start making dinner here soon Thalia. Want to watch T.V?" I ask. I am surprised when she shakes her head no. I've never meet a child who hates television.

"Alright, what to you want besides food?" I ask. She thinks for a minute while I get food out.

"Music." She decides. Music, really? What kind of music dose a baby like?

"Alright. Show me what music you like then angle." I say, leading her to our collection of music. I don't even know if she can read the songs, but eh, she's surprised me a lot so far.

"This one!" She exclaims. She holds up Don Henley's _Actual Miles_ album. Wow, she continues to surprise me. I wonder how she got the interest in good music. Again, she keeps surprising me at every turn.

"Alright baby. I'll put this one on." I say, putting the disk in the stereo player while she claps her little hands. I smile and walk into the kitchen while _The End Of The Innocence _starts playing. I forgot that I listened up to _Sunset Grill_. I started cooking the meat, and when I didn't hear a thing from the room, I got worried. Annabeth decided to shower, so it was just me looking after her. I ran into the front room, and found a beautiful sight. Little baby Thalia was dancing to the song, while trying to mouth the words to it. Luckily, I have my camera near by, so I manage to get a three minute video before checking on the food. It's done, right as Annabeth comes down.

"Why is Don Henley on honey?" She asks, a confused look on her face. I tell her to be quiet, and to take a peak in the front room. I must have the stereo on scramble, because _Boys of Summer _is now playing. Again, little Thalia is dancing to the music, trying to mouth the words to the song. Annabeth's face is in shock, one of my favorite looks. She can't believe our little girl is dancing to the music of Don Henley. I decide to call her in for dinner, just because I'm getting hungry too.

"Thalia, dinner time!" I call. She stops dancing and slowly walks to us, holding her hands out.

"Mommy, daddy!" She calls, wanting us to take her hands. We have no choice but to comply. She already has us around her finger, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would Annabeth, judging by the smile on her face. It feels good to be a father. The joy she's brought us just can't be explained with words.

Annabeth

While we eat in front of the television, the first time she's wanted to watch it, I can't help but wonder if we should call Thalia Grace. It has to be a coincidence that they have the same name, but I can't be to sure. Maybe Thalia knows where she came from. We'll see soon enough.

"Mama, twred." Thalia says before giving a huge yawn. I smile.

"Want to sleep with me and daddy?" I ask. She nods, and I see her hair fly all over the place. I can't help but move strains away from her eyes. She giggles before taking my hand, leading me to the room. I smile as Percy picks her up, putting one of his shirts on.

"Looks a little like you hun." He tells me. And the shocking thing is, she does. The only differences is the color of her hair and her eyes, which are like Percy's sea green.

"Like the child we always wanted." I say, moving closer to them. Oh, I really wish that someone would take a picture of this. I want these memories to last a life time.

"We'll get some taken tomorrow." Was he reading my mind? He gives a small chuckle, not letting me know his ways. We get into bed, keeping a light on dim so Thalia would sleep better.

"Love you mommy, love you daddy." She says before going to sleep, snuggling up to Percy. I feel tears of joy coming up, and I know Percy has to feel his pride swelling. I'm so glad we found this little miracle.

* * *

**I get two reviews, I'll update tonight. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia(Hunter)

Ugh, it's a slow hunt this time of night. No monsters, no escaped male prisoners, not even a deer to shoot at for practice! Why is it always at night that the hunt is the most boring?

"Thalia, Irish Message for you! From Percy Jackson!" Lady Artemis yells for me. Wonder what old kelp for brains want this time. Last time it was to try and talk Annabeth out of being a musician. I told her go for it just because I know there's no changing Annabeth's mind when she decided on something. So it better be good this time.

"Hey cousin. What's up?" I say, honestly glad to be talking to him. It's been far too long. The hunt has taken me all over this Earth, and that's all well and fine. But the hunt, no matter how hard I try to convince myself, is not my real family. Percy and Annabeth are like brother and sister to me. And that will never change.

"Hey Thalia. You free tomorrow?" He asks. I quickly remember if there's anything to do tomorrow. No, Lady Artemis didn't have anything planned for tomorrow. Beside, I could use a day or two away from the hunt. I'm sure Artemis won't mind, as long as I keep my vow of course.

"Yeah, I'm free then. Why do you ask?" He smiles, and I can't help but wonder what will happen. When he smiles, either something really good or really bad will happen.

"Just come to my place by eight o'clock tomorrow for a surprise, alright?" Eight o'clock in the morning?! Who the hell get's up that early?

"Fine. Goodnight Percy." I say, already feeling tired.

"Goodnight Thalia." Ugh, I don't know what's worse. Having no hunt, or going to my cousins for a surprise. Well, it better be good, that's all I got to say. Or he will get an arrow in the knee. I won't kill him, I'm not that cruel. Unless it's Barbie. Oh, how I hate Barbie!

Percy

When I woke up, it was seven thirty. Little Thalia was up against Annabeth, sucking her thumb. I smile at the sight before getting up and making breakfast. Eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toast sounds good. Now, what do babies like to eat? I believe they like cheerios, but I think I'll wait for her to get up and ask what she wants to eat. I pour a cup of coffee and walk outside. Now, the cabin we own is pretty big. It's a upstairs and downstairs one, perfect for a view on the upper two levels, and a garage for a makeshift recording studio.

"Figure I'd found you out here." I turn to see Annabeth with Thalia still asleep in her arms. I smile and walk over to them.

"Thalia should be here in ten minutes. I told her that we have a surprise for her. Better eat while you can hun." I say, kissing her and little Thals. She woke up and peered at me.

"Daddy, hwngry." She mumbles, reaching for me. I take her and walk back into the kitchen.

"Alright baby. What do you want to eat?" I ask. She points to the eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Huh, so I was wrong. Go figure, nothing new in that category.

"Thalia, we'll be having a visitor soon. Can you behave like a good little girl?" I ask, taking another drink of my coffee. She nods, spilling her orange juice. I smile and clean up the spill, ruffling her hair a little before returning outside.

"Not going to eat anything?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not hungry. Too happy to think about food." She says, putting her head on my chest. I chuckle and hold her close.

"Well, at least have some coffee then." I say. She takes my cup and takes a drink. I should have seen that coming.

"Hey, get a room you two!" A voice shouted from the woods. Within another minute, lieutenant of Artemis Thalia comes out of the woods. I can't help but laugh as Annabeth's face goes to a deep shade of red.

"This is my home Thals!" I shout back, ignoring Annabeth's glare. She shakes her head and sits down next to Annabeth.

"Okay kelp head, you got me here at eight in the morning. What do you have to show me?" I ignore her nickname while I call for our daughter.

"Thalia, come here please!" I shout into the house. Before Thalia could speak, a little voice is heard from the house.

"Coming daddy!" Thalia opens her mouth in shock as little Thals comes walking unsteadily towards me and Annabeth. I pick her up and show her to Auntie Thalia.

"Cuz, meet our daughter, Thalia Jackson." Thalia looks at the little girl, then at us, before fainting on the spot.

* * *

**I keep my word. Read and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

I can't believe that we made Thalia faint. It's never easy to do that! I look at Percy, who is trying hard not to break out laughing.

"Let's get her inside hun. She'll wake up in twenty minutes or so." I say, grabbing her arms. He places little Thalia down to grab our friends legs, still trying not to laugh. I can't blame him, it was funny that she fainted. Little Thalia is watching with wide eyes, no doubt wondering why our visitor fainted.

"What's wrong mama?" She asks as we get the hunter on the couch.

"Nothing is wrong baby. She was just over excited." I tell her, placing a blanket on her. That, for some reason, finally sent Percy over the edge, sending him into a laughing fit. I glare at him for a minute before slapping him upside the head.

"OW! It is funny!" He shouts, waking Thalia up.

"Oh, my head. What happened?" She asks. Percy shuts his mouth, leaving me to answer.

"You don't remember?" I counter ask. She thinks for a minute, trying to remember.

"I remember Percy holding a little girl, calling her Thalia Jackson. After that, everything's a blank." She must be thinking it was a dream.

"Thalia, come here please." I call, and in a minute, little Thals comes walking in with Percy in tow. I pick her up, and look back at Thalia, who is once again in shock.

"Meet our daughter, Thalia Jackson. We found her, or she found us, and we just fell in love with her. Thalia, meet you Aunt Thalia." The two look at each other before our daughter reaches for her, squealing with delight.

"Go on, hold her." Percy tells her. She dose, and almost immediately, her face lightens up. I smile as the two Thalia's start playing with the others hair.

"You found her in the woods?" She asks. This time, Percy spoke.

"More like she found me. I was there because I've been fired. I heard her calling for daddy. I didn't know she meant me till she hugged my leg. Once I picked her up, I fell in love with her. She's been with us ever since." He explains, holding me close to him. She nods, but never keeps her eyes off her.

"Did you name her after me, or was that her name?" Was her next question.

"That's her actual name." I answer. Little Thalia lets out a scream that makes us all look at her.

"MONSTER!" She shouts, pointing outside. I look outside, to see a huge hell hound pouncing towards Thalia and my daughter!

* * *

**Decided to add a little twist to the plot. Is it good? If not, please tell me and I will re-write it. R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

How did a hell hound find us here! Wait, does it have a collar on? Suddenly, it turns towards me, and tackles me in a blob of black. Once it starts licking me, I know it's Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hell hound.

"Hey girl. Ow, watch the ribs! The ribs!" I say, trying to get her off. Thalia stops screaming, seeing no danger. But how did she know it was a monster, I don't know. Oh, please don't tell me she's a half-blood too.

Once I finally got my dog off me, I looked at Thalia.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot about Mrs. O'Leary. She's kind of the guard dog around this area." I tell her, while my daughter continues to look at the hell hound. Suddenly, she looks up and screams again.

"Daddy, no!" I turn and just managed to duck in time as a sword passes just inches from my head. I whip out my own, telling Thalia to get in the house. She has to, she's holding a little kid. I look at my attacker, who's wearing a dark mask so I can only see his eyes. Mrs. O'Leary growls, getting ready to pounce.

"Who are you?" I ask, keeping my voice surprisingly even.

"The rightful owner of that little _brat." _He says. Now, it must have been calling _MY _little girl a brat that set me off, because I lunged forward much faster then I should have. I knocked the sword out of his hand and threw him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Annabeth, who must have just gotten over the shock, holds his arms down. It must be a guy, his voice is too low.

"Now you listen here mister. You ever show your mask covered face around here again, and I will hurt you. You ever try to take my daughter away from me again, and I will kill you. Get out of here." I say, picking him up and literally, threw him back into the woods. I didn't wait to see where he landed. I ran back into the house to check on the two Thalia's.

"Everyone okay?" I ask, clearly worried sick. Thalia, the hunter, is setting on the couch, a little shaken. Thalia, my daughter, sees me and squeals, glad her father is alright. I go to her, picking her up and giving her a hug.

"He was bad man daddy." She says, close to tears.

"Yes he was baby. But he's gone now." I tell her, bouncing her up and down. I look at the hunter, who has stood up.

"Percy, I think you have to go to Olympus with Thalia here. She maybe a half-blood." She says. Annabeth walks in, hearing that last part.

"If she is, then we have to take her to Zeus, or camp half-blood Percy." I don't know why, but that just sent me over the top.

"Well maybe I don't want her to go there. Maybe I want something normal for once in my messed up life!" I yell, causing the both of them to cower from me. Thalia starts crying, scared of me. I see the look on all their faces, and I feel just awful.

"Oh my gods. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." I say, and it's the truth. I don't know what snapped, but something did.

"It's just you being a dad honey. A good one at that. Alright, we won't take her to camp half-blood yet, but we do need to show Zeus." Annabeth's says, walking over to me and places a hand on my face. I nod, knowing she's right.

"Better pack the bags baby. Going to be a long ride."

* * *

**Another plot change! Love it, hate it, give me feed back please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth

We buy a car seat for little Thalia so that she can sit with out having us get a ticket. Percy still insists on sitting in the back with her, though I think that's to make up for making her cry earlier today. He plays a little tune for her on his guitar, singing what ever he sees. It's works, as she's clapping along to the strumming of the guitar.

_"See the trees passing by_

_As we drive on and on_

_Seeing trucks and cars and bikes_

_As we drive through the night."_

He sings as we continue to drive. I can't help but smile as she begs him for another. She seems to love the classics, and my old demo albums. Yeah, I recorded a few, but all were rejected. Doesn't mean I won't give up. Twenty isn't that old, I hope.

"Play daddy, play!" She begs. I chuckle a little as he sighs. I did tell him not to, but he wouldn't listen.

"Maybe later sweetie. Daddy's throat is sore." He tells her, putting his guitar in the case. She puts on a little pouty face as she agrees, sad that daddy won't play for her.

"Told you she loves music too much." I say, holding back a laugh.

"And I told you I still feel awful for making her cry. I feel guilty making you scared of me." He says, tickling Thalia's tummy. I sigh and drive on. I know there is no changing his mind. We all forgave him for snapping, and I can understand why he snapped. Being a half blood is never easy, and all we want is just one chance to be normal. Some do get that chance after completing a quest. The Gods will ask for a gift, and most of the ones I know chose to become regular humans. The only reason Percy didn't was because of me. I know, not something that would be thought of romantic, but to me, it was the most romantic thing he's ever done for me.

"How about we stop up here Percy? I need to stretch a little." I say, pulling into a little town. He nods and unbuckles Thalia, saying he's going to buy some snacks. I shake my head before topping the car off. Hey, the less we stop, the better. Suddenly, Percy comes running out, yelling is heard in the store.

"What did you do?!" I screamed so he could hear.

"More damn monsters! Drive woman!" I nod and step on the gas, forgetting Thalia is not in her car seat. After about half a mile of speeding, Percy told me that we were in the clear. I slowed down so he could get Thalia into her car seat.

"Let's get out of here." I say, and he nods, putting a blanket over Thalia to sing her to sleep. It's going to be a really long trip.

* * *

**R&amp;R! Ideas are nice too.**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy

I couldn't bring myself to tell her how many monsters there were back at the station till after Thalia went to sleep. Once she did, I moved up front to tell her in a whisper, careful not to wake my daughter.

"How many were there Percy?" Annabeth asks me, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Fifty, maybe a hundred. Just too many to count hon. They looked at us for a moment before charging. They had all kind of weapons. Swords, knifes, guns, grenades. Anything you can think of. " I reply, shuddering at the memory. I've never been more scared in my life the way those monsters scared me just a little over an hour ago. Okay, except when I thought I was going to lose Annabeth during the battle with Kronos.

"How did you get out if you were in the food section?" She asks again.

"They were more shocked then I was. After the initial shock, I ran. I had to get our little girl out of there. That was the only thing going through my mind. I was not going to allow them to hurt her." And that was the truth. I never thought about my life as I ran back to the car.

"Well, you both got out safely. And to me, that's what counts. I love you too much Percy to live with out you. You gave up being a God for me. And I couldn't live with out our beautiful daughter, who brought us much joy already." She admits, tears coming into her beautiful stormy grey eyes. I carefully wipe them away from her face, before planting a kiss her on her cheek. I hate seeing her upset.

"How about I drive for a while sweetie? You get some rest with Thals." I offer. She nods her head in agreement and pulls over at a small rest stop to change me places. I hug her for a moment to calm her down, and kiss her forehead before she gets in the backseat, a blanket already out for her to use. She's out like a light before I even reach the drivers seat. I smile as Thalia reaches for her, her tiny little arms finally finding her hand. As she puts her little hand in Annabeth's hand, I see my wife slowly close her hand over hers, even in sleep protecting our daughter. I take a quick picture before re-starting our trip to New York. And it's going to be a long one, even with driving all night.

"But your doing alright my boy." A voice says, coming from the seat next to me.

"Hey dad. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how come your here, but not the King of all Gods?" I ask my father. He chuckles, used to me being pissed at Zeus.

"Zeus is a coward. Makes people come to him so he won't be caught with his pants down, so to speak. He's not here because he wants no part of this. However, seeing as how little Thalia found you, and not even Apollo knows where she came from, it's up to him to decide her fate." He explains. Wait, decide her fate?

"If he thinks he's killing my little girl, he's dead." I tell him, thunder booming, indicating Zeus doesn't like my threat.

"He won't kill her. The Big Three made another pact. _'None of the Big three shall kill the others off spring, or their off springs child_.' Let's hope he keep's his promise on that one." Well, at least I know Thalia won't be killed.

"The rest of your journey should be peaceful. I've masked your scent with that of a strong mortal one. But once entering New York, it will wear off. You will have but three hours to make it to the Empire State building. If you don't make it...will, you'll make it. Be safe my son."

"Wait, what happens if we don't make it?" I ask, but it's to late, as my dad vanishes in a splash of water. Literally, he just turned into water and splashed out the rolled down window. Well, now I have to make sure we get to the Empire State building before the three hours are up. Thanks a lot dad.

* * *

**Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth

When I woke up, the sun was just coming up over the tree tops. That made me think of John Denver, the biggest nature man I know. Wait, where the hell are we.

"Bout three or four hours from New York." Percy says, still driving. How the hell does he do that?!

"I'll tell you one day hon." Gah! He laughs as he pulls over to let me stretch. Thalia reaches for me, still waking up. She is a lot like Percy when she does that. I pick her up and walk over to Percy, who is stretching his back out. I smile as he takes Thalia and starts tickling her stomach.

"So what's the plan wise girl?" He asks, still playing with Thalia, now lightly tossing her up and down. She loves it, clapping her hands when he catches her.

"Well, let's just keep driving until we reach New York. We'll wait a few days and go see Zeus." He pales almost instantly after I say that.

"Is something wrong honey?" I ask, concerned.

"Um, my father visited me when you and Thals were sleeping. He masked our scent, but once we reach New York, we must get to the Empire State Building in three hours, or I guess we're all dead." Wow, why does the Gods always visit when I am sleeping! Apollo did the same thing when we were eighteen, saying I'd say yes to Percy asking me to marry him. I would have said yes anyway, wither or not Percy bought me that big diamond ring. But that is beside the point!

"So let me get this strait. You dad was kind enough to mask our half blood scent, and told you we have to get to the Empire State Building _BEFORE_ our three hours are up, or we all die?" I ask, almost screaming at him with out trying to. Honestly.

"Yup, sounds about right." He says, keeping his voice low. I quickly calm down, not for my sake, but for my family's.

"Alright. Well, you said New York is what, three or four hours? Let's find a motel and get a decent days, or nights, sleep before going to confront the all mighty pain in the butt." I say, ignoring the thunder that follows my insult. I would have said worse, but I don't want our little copy cat repeating _those_ kind of words.

"Sounds good to me." Percy replies, tossing me the keys.

"You drive. I'm too hyped on coffee to drive strait." The ass. He knows I love coffee!

"Yes, but you looked too cute sleeping next to Thalia." Damn it, how does he do it!? He chuckles and puts Thalia back in her car seat. I stomp my foot and get in the drivers seat, pissed he didn't get me any coffee.

"Oh, but I did sweetie. Look in the cup holder." I did, and found a cup of coffee, still steaming. Is it my favorite? I take a sip, and oh gods, it is. Nothing taste's better than an almond breve in the morning. Percy got me into them after about a year living in Maine. I used to drink just strait black coffee, but Percy came home with an extra breve and begged me to try it. And oh my god, it was just like being kissed for the first time all over again. Been drinking them ever since.

"Thank you Percy. I take back all the curses I placed on you." At least I hope I can. I shudder at the last time that happened.

"That was last time honey. Move past that pain." Gah! Why is he in my mind! I hear him chuckle as I start the car. Just wait, payback is never nice. I hear him gulp, and I just smile. Not nice messing with a daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**More later. R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy

I'm glad we're stopping at a small town up ahead. For one thing, I need a few days rest outside that car. But also, the town may have a recording studio. I know, music is my wife's thing. Well, we need some kind of income, so what's that harm in it? I notice Thalia jumping up and down in her seat. Wow, what else does she do that reminds me of me?

"Hey Annabeth, our kid wants out." I tell her. She pulls over, and I unbuckle Thalia so she can run around for a minute or two. I pull Annabeth to me so we can watch her closely. She's smart though, never going far.

"How much farther hun?" I ask, never taking my eyes away from our daughter, trying to catch a small rabbit, who looks like it's having as much fun as Thalia.

"Another mile or so." She answers before turning to face me.

"Percy, what if we can't make it to Olympus before our three hours are up?" She asks. I calm her with a quick kiss before telling Thalia to come here.

"We will make it Annabeth. We have gotten out of worse, remember? Don't let it bother you." Even though I said the words, even I can't bring myself to believe them. But I must stay calm for a reason, for the safety of my family.

"Well, let's get going. Thalia come on. And put the rabbit down." Annabeth says. Thalia shakes her head, a bad idea.

"Thalia, put the rabbit down!" She says in a stern voice. She must be scared, but says holds her ground.

"Mommy, he wants to go!" She shouts. She's about to shout back, but then the rabbit does something I have never seen before. It jumps out of Thalia's little arms and begins to write in the rocks and dirt.

_Artemis sends me to watch her. She's in good hands._

I look at Annabeth, who's mouth is like mine, wide open and on the ground. I have got to stop staying up late at night.

"Well, uh, rabbits don't lie sweetie." I say, not believing I just said that. She nods, and tells her that the rabbit can come with.

"YAY!" She shouts before skipping back to the car. I look at Annabeth, who looks back.

"I'm getting to old for this." I say, making her laugh. Well, here we go again.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I need time to write the song for the next chapter. Reviews and ideas are always nice! Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The song may not be that good, so if you don't like it, let me know and I'll write a new one. Song is called Sunset Cove. **

* * *

Annabeth

Okay, so the goddess of the hunt sent a magical rabbit to look after my daughter in case Percy and I are distracted with other issues. Not weird at all, right?

"No, it's weird alright." Damn it Percy! Get out of my head! He chuckles as he plays with Thalia and the magical rabbit. He acts like he doesn't notice them, then shouts BOO! The two can't seem to get tired of the game, which is good. I need to concentrate on where we are. If I miss the town and drive strait onto New York, than we're all in trouble. Big trouble. I mean Zeus - losing - his - lightning - bolt big trouble.

"I think there is a town half a mile up the road hun. I remember stopping here on a business trip once." Percy says, hopefully not reading my mind to figure out what I was thinking. He says nothing, so I am convinced he didn't.

"Alright, then we'll be stopping soon. Buckle up." I really hope they have good coffee here. I haven't had a cup since before we found the rabbit. That was over two and a half hours ago. I AM GOING CRAZY!

"Hey, how about I drive. Your looking tense." He didn't read my mind, so that's good. But no, I am driving.

"No, I am driving Percy. It's not that far now." He nods, not in the mood to argue. Which is good, because I feel that if he tried to talk me out of it, I would have sent him to the moon.

After another twenty minutes, I finally see the small town Percy told me about. I see a small recording studio, which is good. I may as well record a new demo album before we go to New York.

"You will go to the studio, _after_ you have a good night sleep." I want to yell at Percy for being in my head again, but I am too tired to argue. I pull into a motel, after asking Percy where it was. Cut me some slack, I've never been here before.

"Why don't I go shopping while you and Thalia get some sleep?" Percy offers, grabbing his guitar. Wait, why does he need his guitar to go shopping? Before I could ask, he gives me a kiss. Not like a little peck on the lips, but a passionate one. When he pull's away, I forgot what I was going to say.

"Get some sleep hun. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Percy. Love you." He smiles that goofy smile I feel in love with since I meet him, all those years ago.

"I love you too Annabeth." Thalia is already asleep, so he just gives her a soft kiss on her forehead, and walks to the store, while I go check in. Percy called ahead, and I'm glad he did. I am so tired.

Percy

I know, I should not kiss her to make her forget. Yeah, well, she's more tired than me, and when she's tired, no one is safe. Beside, I really need to record two songs before we leave. Might as well get one out of the way.

"Hi, is there a open studio?" I ask the man behind the desk.

"Yes. Last door on the right. I am also a producer, engineer, and editor. You need anything, let me know." He tells me.

"Yeah, I actually need all those things." He looks up at me.

"Your kidding, right? No one who comes in here needs all those things." I just nod. He gets up and starts shaking my hand.

"Oh thank you for being that one person who actually needs my assistance. That has never happened to this business before." Ah, that's what's up.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" He asks. I nod and he leads me to the last room. Inside, there are drums, guitars, keyboards, basses, everything a musician dreams of.

"Wow. Nice room." I say, picking up the Gibson custom.

"Yup. We like to keep every instrument here so no one brings their own in here. Saves them time and money. Alright, let's get recording. Also, I'm a drummer and guitarist. Need anything like that?" Actually, I do.

"You know the beat to _Sunset Grill?"_ He nods.

_"_The song I wrote needs a beat like that, but about three beats slower. Can you do that?" He nods and get's behind the drums.

"Just press the button beside you, and it starts the recording process." I nod, count off, and press the button.

_Baby, come with me, to sunset cove_

_And we'll watch the sun go down_

_It's good to be far away from the city_

_Far from the working boys_

_And beside, peace of mind is here_

_Down at the sunset cove_

_Down at the sunset Cove_

_Yes, down at the sunset cove_

_It's good to be far away from the city_

_Free of all those worries_

_I never liked that town anyhow_

_Beside, my love is beside me_

_Down at the sunset cove_

_Down at the sunset cove_

_Down at the sunset cove_

_Yes, down at the sunset cove_

_I can't imagine a better place_

_It's a place of solitude _

_So baby, sit down beside me_

_And don't worry about me_

_I love you always _

_Down at the sunset cove_

_Down at the sunset cove_

_Yes, down at the sunset cove_

* * *

**Like it, Hate it, give me feedback. R&amp;R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, no objections to the song, so I am guessing it was okay. New chapter, new day, new ideas. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Annabeth

I don't know when Percy got back to the hotel, but I'm glad he did. I started to have a nightmare where Percy died moments before we're supposed to enter the Empire State Building. Because we've been together for a long time, I can tell when he comes into bed. One way is my horrible nightmares becomes soft dreams. Yes, Percy has that much power over my mind. He's the only one who can calm it, and me, down. And I deeply appreciate that.

"Annabeth, wake up sweetie. I got a little surprise for you." His voice says, waking me from my sleep. I look at him, seeing his smiling face as he holds Thalia, who is just waking up.

"What is it Percy? And more importantly, can't it wait till morning?" He chuckles.

"It's eleven o'clock hun. You slept all night and part of the morning." Oh, is that why the sun is peeping through the curtains? Huh, I must have had my head under a pillow or the blanket.

"Alright, just let me get a latte and then show me the surprise."

"Oh, there's one on the counter. Sorry, I just have to show you this." I chuckle as I take a big drink of the liquid life. I sigh as the warmth spreads through my body, slowly waking me up.

"Alright, what's the surprise?" He smiles as he puts a CD in the CD player. I sit on the couch as he hits play. After a few seconds, music starts playing. At first, I'm confused, then I hear Percy's voice singing the lyrics to _Sunset Cove._ My jaw literally hits the floor.

"Surprise honey." He says with a smile on his face, letting Thalia down so she can dance. I just keep looking at Percy, who is smiling. At the end of the song, he sits beside me.

"I figured since music is our strongest bond, why not? Like it?" At first, I couldn't speak. Then, I look at him.

"Like it? Percy Jackson, you are a constant reminder of how much I love you." I say, tears falling down my face.

"Glad you like. I did that all for you and Thalia." Right as he said that, the little girl jumps into his lap.

"OOF! See?" He says, tickling her tummy.

"STOP DADDY! IT TICKLES!" We all laugh. Why can't it always be like this? Just us being one happy family. That is not to much to ask, is it?

"Only to the Gods honey. And no, you were speaking out loud this time." Oh. That's the first time I did that in a long time. Since I was five.

"We can stay her for a bit. A day or two at the most. But then, we have to go to New York." Percy offers.

"That sounds perfect Percy." And that's the truth.

* * *

**Read and review! **


End file.
